The present invention relates to a kit for playing a card game, more particularly for playing a shortened form of the well-known game called "Blackjack." The shortened version played with the present inventive kit is called Texas Quick Draw.
The origin of Blackjack or Twenty-One is unknown, but a similar game was played in France dating back at least to the seventeenth century. In America, Blackjack has evolved into the most popular game played in casinos. This has not always been the case. The current ability For computers to generate millions of playing hand permutations has allowed Blackjack players to learn various systems to beat the odds in the game. Whether any system has been successful is much debated; however, overall interest and understanding of the game has increased.
The present inventive kit enables the traditional Twenty-One game to be played more quickly because the number of face value cards is reduced to only four values: 10, 5 and Ace (one or eleven). Further, the player's first card is immediately established as either having a numerical value of 16 or 10. Other elements of the kit further increase the speed of play of the game.